remembering he is loved
by abbie12xxx
Summary: this story is seriously AU Hux grew up living with the supreme leader and he can't help but feel replaced when smoke takes kylo ten on as his apprentice years later on star killer base the newly appointed general and kylo Ren clash and the supreme leader must re gain control of his son WARNING SPANKING OF AN ADULT IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ


From the minute Kylo Ren ventured onto Starkiller base general Hux knew he was going to have an issue with the man. Just by taking a gander at him the general could tell he was most likely going the have Vaders outrage issues however more awful while he was more youthful and turns out the general was correct.

it was just two days since the knight of Ren had arrived and as of now he had effectively wrecked three rooms and constrained chocked 2 of the youthful cadets. The general decided he needed to accomplish something before it was to late , however what would he be able to do he couldn't have Ren captured and put in the brig nor would he be able to constrain him to leave the base.

He then pondered going to supreme leader Snoke and requesting that he made kylo Ren change his conduct yet there was minimal chance in that. Following the time when Ren had turned to the dark side totally the supreme leader had favored him over the Hux regularly if this was any one else Hux wouldn't give it a second thought yet he had spent the majority of his existence with Snoke and looked to him as a father figure and more times then not smoke called son.

it irritated Hux to no end how Snoke can change like that he pushed the feeling of jealousy away away when he heard a noisy slamming and shouting. The general raced to see where the commotion was coming from and halted when he saw thick billows of smoke coming from the PC and the blazing red light coming from res lightsaber. He meet the knights eyes and afterward looked down towards the floor were he saw a youthful lieutenant lying on the floor with a burn mark on his face

"you have gone to far this time Ren" the general said in and ice cold tone.

the knight of Ren smiled underneath his mask and insulted "what are you going to do about it" .

General hux stalked away before he had the man murdered he walked to his office were he looked over several reports and attempted to chill off and get his feelings under control. a young lady appeared at the door looking no older then 25 she strolled in and saluted before saying "the supreme leader wishes to speak with you"

Hux murmured as he began advancing towards the contact room were he and Snoke normally held there general really had a terrible feeling about this and his hypothesis was legitimized when he saw the 3D image of the supreme leader and kylo Ren remained before him. Hux bowed to Snoke then asked "you wished to see me supreme leader".

Snoke examined the young man for a brief moment before saying "kylo Ren was simply letting me know that since his landing you have been hostile towards towards him do you want to clarify why"

Hux swallowed and looked at his father figure in the eye "i wouldn't say iv been hostile supreme leader its simply that running starkiller base takes up quite a bit of my time also i would like it if Ren could stop harming my men and destroying rooms in the base

the supreme leader looked at the youthful general "kylo Ren you may leave and i will ensure the general behaves better towards you when you next see him". A satisfied looked came over kylo Ren face and as he turned to leave he gave Hux a grin.

when they were alone the supreme leader gave his young charge a stern look " i expected better from you young man"

Hux looked up at Snoke it had been just about five years since the supreme leader last called him that and considering how that discussion finished last time it didn't bold well for him. However there were blended feelings in Hux right know he was feeling hurt that Snoke had favored Ren over him and outrage that the supreme leader was treating him like a child

felling valiant right then and there Hux spoke up " supreme leader its not my flault that Ren cannot hold his anger under control nor can he act like a grown-up for five minutes , i have a base to run i don't have sufficient time to become friends with him or watch out for him if he cannot survive on his own then he must be removed

huh dared to look up into his father figures eyes and saw pure anger the last time Hux had seen that look he had not sat properly for two weeks and was grounded for two months yet he was a youngster then surly the supreme leader would not punish him in that manner.

"i see i have been to lenient with you in the course of the last couple of years and now you think its alright to disrespect me" the supreme leader said in a stern tone

Hux ventured forward " supreme leader i never intended disrespect you" however Hux was cut of when Snoke raised his hand "enough of this have the base prepared for my entry in three days i will need review the base and have a serious talk with you".

Before Hux could say anything the supreme leader cut of contact and left the youthful general solidified in his place.

after 3 days

All the troops were lined up in order in the hanger bay waiting for the arrival of the supreme leader General Hux was stood at the front with kylo Ren and captain Phasma he was very nervous about the events that were about to take place in the next couple of hours he was hoping to rely his punishment as longs he can.

all of a sudden the ramp opened and the supreme leader strolled down and go to them he welcomed Hux with a shake of the hand and afterward proceeded onward to his apprentice and afterward to the captain. Hux hung back a bit as Snoke conversed with kylo Ren about his training and after that said "we will talk all the more later my companion however first i need a private chat with the general".

Ren nodded more then happy to let the general be punished, the supreme leader turned to Hux and motioned the man to follow him. Once out of hearing reach Snoke said :show me to your sleeping chambers" Hux nodded and lead the way down the long corridor once they got there the supreme leader motioned him to go inside. Once inside the supreme leader sat down on the bed while Hux stood infant of him.

Hux felt like a naught ten year old explaining to the only man thatched about him why he got in trouble.

he supreme leader studied the young man for a couple of moments thinking about the man Hux had grown up to be and how proud he was of the young general even if he didn't show it lot.

"do you wish to tell to me why you thought it was all right to disrespect me and treat my apprentice the way you have" Hux looked down at the floor face red at the reprimanding.

after a few moments of pondering his answer Hux shook his head and answered "no supreme leader"

Snoke gestured and stood up "well then you recognize what i should do".

Hux nodded tears starting to fall this surprised the supreme leader because Hux always tried to take his punishment like a man. Just before Hux bent over the supreme leader stopped him and asked "tears already"

Hux looked down embarrassed and wiped them away not have any desire to look week before his leader following a moment of quiet the supreme leader said "are you afraid".

Hux looked at his father figure and said "im mot afraid of you just afraid of disappointing you father" he added the father to show affection and respect because he had a feeling that this what his father talking to him rather then the supreme leader

the supreme leader sighed and ran his hands through the young man hair "i have never been disappointed in you im disappointed with your actions" Snoke let the announcement simmer for a while before proceeding with "i am so proud of the man you have become and I'm sure you be a great leader some day"

Hux stared in shock " i thought kylo Ren was to lead the first order after you"

Snoke let out an amused laugh and looked at the man he considered his child " no Hux kylo Ren is my student and is extremely skilled yet he is to controlled by his feelings and that would not be to the advantage of the first order you are my heir Hux not kylo Ren nor any other person understand".

The youthful redhead grinned and gestured "yes father i understand" Hux was hoping that was the end and that his father had overlooked his discipline clearly not.

"we still have your discipline to deal with" Hux gave a pitiful gesture of the head and went to bend over the bed until Snoke stopped him "pull your trousers down and put the pillows under your hips"

Hux moaned and did as he was told once he was bent over in postion the supreme leader took the belt from Hux trousers. Smoke raised the belt and brought it down on the redheads backside with an loud crack he gave the young man 30 more.

Hux was happy that his sleeping chambers were sound proof because by smack 15 he was crying hard and shouting out each time the belt came down. After Snoke had given his charge 30 smacks he then brought the mans underpants down and said "you're getting 10 more and i want you to count them"

hearing this made Hux whimper and Snoke gently rubbed his back for a few seconds then he raised the belt and brought it down again

SWAT "one"

SWAT "two"

SWAT "three"

SWAT "ow please father"

"you ether count that smack or i give you one additional one"

"four" Hux cried

SWAT "ow five"

SWAT "five"

SWAT "six"

SWAT "seven ow father no more"

SWAT "eight"

SWAT "nine"

SWAT "ten" hux shouted.

The supreme leader but the belt down and helped Hux get his pants back up after he was fished re-dressing Hux he pulled the redhead into a tight embrace and gently rocked him in order to calm him down after a couple of minutes of this comfort the pulled the young man back to face him.

" are you going to improve" Snoke asked Hux nodded and looked down however this didn't satisfy the supreme leader as he grasped Hux chin and said sternly "a verbal answer please young man".

Hux nodded and said "yes father ill improve" he tenderly rested his head on his fathers head since he suddenly felt tired. His father must of sensed this and lead the red head over to his bed.

"why dont you have a rest for a little bit ill get kylo Ren and the captian to show to me around" Hux nodded his consent to tired to argue about being to old to need a nap

"see you later father" Hux said as he snuggled in to the blankets Snoke smiled at the boy and said "sleep well son"

however the announcement failed to be noticed as Hux was already alsleep


End file.
